Decoy
by Aesculap
Summary: Someone is paying lots of money for captives - draconic captives. Krasus and Marelnestrasz have to discover the backers with the help of young Jaja. But their roles aren't written in stone: decoy becomes captive and watchdogs change to liberators


AN: This is the second part of my story. You have to read **The Ambush** (id 4937626) first to understand this part.

I do not own Korialstrasz, Alexstrasza or the world of Warcraft, just trying to tell a story

**

* * *

~ Part Two ~  
**

**Decoy**

A small and tired smile appeared on Korialstrasz' lips as Jaja confirmed her wish to help the dragons discover who was paying lots of money for captives of their kind. In the short time since he had met the dwarfen girl, the red dragon started to really like her. Somehow he knew she would do everything she could to protect him from further harm - although he did not believe she could do very much against _those _people. Still injured Korialstrasz felt the effects of the poison Dunol, Jajas father, had tried to drug and sedate him with. His elven body was shivering more violently with every minute passing - only wearing linen underwear that was to make matters worse wet didn't exactly help - and the dizziness and nausea seemed to increase likewise with his exhaustion. Korialstrasz knew he had not much time left and the others wanted him to take lead, come up with a plan. His beloved Alexstrasza, Dragonqueen and Aspect of Life was still on her knees next to him, waiting anxiously to release her healing spell. But he could not let her. Every bit of his being longed for her touch and magical comfort likewise but there was to much at stake. He could not pay attention to his wishes or even well being. "I think it is best for me to return to the road leading to your house, Jaja. Even if Dunol won't find me, those other people he is waiting for will. You and Marelnestrasz will be watching from afar. I do not want you to get anywhere near. Do you read me? Stay out of their range. Just watch. As soon as there will be a chance, I will contact you. Just don't lose me. I might need someone to rescue me afterwards." Korialstrasz looked at Jaja a bit worried. He really liked the idea of her helping but what if someone recognized the girl? Before he knew he was facing Alexstrasza. Her gaze was as longing as his. The time they could spend together seemed to become less and less. "I need you to disguise Jaja, my love."

Jaja watched in astonishment as the queen pulled a small object out of a pocket she had not noticed earlier. It was a tiny orb... A rich purple gem in a setting made of gold. Somehow Jaja was mesmerized, enthralled and unable to take her eyes off the trinket. As Alexstrasza put the orb in the girls hands it suddenly flashed and a wave of dizziness washed over Jaja. She felt an arm supporting her, stopping her falling to the floor. A few moments later the overwhelming sensation was gone, only a slight feeling of change remained. Jaja opened eyes the girl didn't know she had closed and the world was somehow different.

Alexstrasza knew she could not put a spell upon the dwarf without their ominous antagonists to notice the magic's draconic origin. But fortunately she had something other on her mind. The queen worked her magic to let the little trinket appear in her hand. This specific Orb of Deception once had been a present of Korialstrasz. It was fitting for this very item to help her beloved consort now to accomplish a mission. Alexstrasza put the purple orb in Jajas hands and watched the astonished girl change shape. She still was a dwarf but she looked different. Older with dark brown hair and matching eyes. Her nose was a bit broader, her lips fuller. And she had gained a few centimeters, too. "You can use this item to change your appearance. The orb enables you to take the shape of a troll or switch back to this dwarfen disguise. Should the need arise, let Marelnestrasz use it on you to change one of the forms. Do not lose this trinket for it is very precious to me."

Marelnestrasz was not very keen on having to work together with the dwarf. But he had to admit this plan might get them to the backers. He watched the girls metamorphosis a bit weary and pondered their next steps. Korialstrasz was obviously fading so he assumed he was to take lead soon. Better be prepared by then. "I really do not want to press, my lady, but I really do think we should be heading to the old road very soon." Alexstrasza nodded in agreement. "You are right, start now for... Jaja, you know this region and the roads best. Please direct Marelnestrasz to a fitting spot." The young dragon waited for the girl to acknowledge his queens request before he bowed and left the shelter to resume his true form. Exceedingly careful he took Korialstrasz' limp elven form into one and the girl into the other claw before he soared into the air. As soon as his feet left the ground the red dragon cast his invisibility spell and hoped devoutly it would be strong enough for them to stay unseen. Marelnestrasz kept his senses alert, constantly searching for other travelers that might be the ones coming for Korialstrasz. But the road was empty and deserted. Shortly after Jaja told him to land. This was the spot they would leave Korialstrasz behind. He gently put the queens consort down next to the stony road and shot the girl an inquiring glance. The dwarf pointed to their left. "There's a hill about 100 meters away. I think we could hide there and observe. The brake thicket and bushes would probably even shield your dragon form..." Marelnestrasz was not so sure. "Hopefully. I would feel better if there was more distance between myself and those bipeds."


End file.
